In daily life, it is very convenient for the most users to carry on the identification cards, so that excepting for the function of status-identification, the identification cards are usually combined with many kinds of database, facilities or systems to have additional functions of driving the facilities or the systems executing many preset assignments. For example, when the identification cards are combined with finance data, they are served as ATM (Automatic Teller Machine) cards, credit cards or store cards, etc., to drive ATMs or other financial machines executing the preset assignments of drawing money, debiting, or storing value.
When the identification cards are combined with access management facilities, they are served as access cards for driving the access management facilities executing the preset assignment of access management. When the identification cards are combined with production systems, they are served as production management and control cards for driving the production systems executing the preset assignment of production management and control.
For further explaining how to drive a working system executing preset assignment via an identification card, a prior art is disclosed as follows. Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, wherein FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a conventional identification card; and FIG. 2 is a functional block diagram illustrating a conventional identification and driving system, which drives a working system executing at least one preset assignment. As shown in the figures, an identification and driving system 100 comprises an identification card 1, an identification processing module 2, a display unit 3 and an operation interface 4, so as to drive a working system 5 executing at least one preset assignment.
The identification card 1 comprises a chip 11, a magnetic strip 12 and a bar code 13 for recording the status that the identification card 1 represents, and for further recording the authorization limitation of operating the working system 5. The identification processing module 2 comprises a read unit 21, a processing unit 22, a database 23 and a status identification program 24. The processing unit 22 respectively communicates to the read unit 21, the database 23 and the status identification program 24, wherein the database 23 comprises a status data region 231 and an authorization limitation data region 232 for respectively pre-storing data of three different statuses and authorization limitations.
The display unit 3 and the operation interface 4 respectively communicates to the processing unit 22, and the display unit 3 is applied to display three operation windows 31, 32 and 33 respectively representing said three different statuses and authorization limitations. The working system 5 comprises three sub-working systems 51, 52 and 53 with respect to the operation windows 31, 32 and 33, and further executes three different preset assignments with respect to said three different statuses and authorization limitations.
When a user puts the identification card 1 to a readable region of the read unit 21, the read unit 21 can read the chip 11, the magnetic strip 12 and the bar code 13, transfer a reading result of reading the chip 11, the magnetic strip 12 and the bar code 13 to an input signal S1, and transmit the input signal S1 to the processing unit 22 to progress relative processing. After receiving the input signal S1, the processing unit 22 downloads the status identification program 24, and compares the input signal S1 with data of authorization limitation pre-stored in the database 23, so as to identify the authorization limitation that the identification card 1 represents.
When the comparison result complies with the first status and authorization limitation of above three statuses and authorization limitations, the operation window 31 can be automatically opened via the processing unit, and a driving signal S2 is transmitted to the sub-working system 51 of the working system 5, so as to drive the sub-working system 51 executing the preset assignment with respect to the first status and authorization limitation. Besides, the user further can operate the operation interface 4 via watching the operation window 31 for controlling the output of the driving signal S2.
People skilled in the related arts can easily realize that data stored on the chip 11, the magnetic strip 12 and the bar code 13 are usually transferred to the input signal S1 in a digital form, hereinafter is defined as a digital form input signal, so that data can be easily copied by a card skimming device. Thus, it is easy to analyze data stored in the chip 11, the magnetic strip 12 and the bar code 13 by digital encoding and decoding techniques.